


i don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me

by yellingatbabylon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aka my entire brand, just some good existential thoughts and fluff, yeah that's about it i won't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatbabylon/pseuds/yellingatbabylon
Summary: “Been feeling funny all day. Like, something feels off,” Luke mumbles, his voice coarse still from the show. “I can’t sleep.”Ashton nods, wondering if Michael and Calum are also feeling the same way or if it's just one of those Luke And Ashton Things. He finds himself hoping it’s the latter but he’s too tired to reason out why. “You wanna try to sleep here?”
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	i don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a Rough couple of weeks and it was making me real upset for a great number of reasons, one of them being that I just kept ending every day with no energy and long story short, I took a mental health day, got all of my things in order, ate a few real meals, and I am rounding out all of it with some Lashton Fluff. all is starting to feel a little bit more right with the world.
> 
> thank you to bella for help w the title <3 you know Many More Songs with great potential fic title lyrics than me and for that and so so many other reasons I just adore you. x
> 
> find me over at my [tumblr](https://tirednotflirting.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to say hello :)

Ashton’s never been very good at deciding at what point time becomes early morning instead of late night but when he hears a knock at his hotel room door that pulls him from his slumber, he feels like he’s somewhere stuck between the two. 

His eyes flutter open, silence settling back after the momentary disturbance, swirling together with the darkness of the room. Ashton is moments away from letting his eyes drop shut again, thinking that the knocking was possibly just some teenagers staying down the hall or something, when he hears it again. 

He slips his way to the side of the bed, the sweat pants he had decided to throw on after the show falling from where they had been bunched up below his knees. He figures it's likely someone from the tour crew based on the hour so he reaches for the hoodie he had stripped off before falling into bed a few hours earlier and heads for the door. 

The room is draped in a dark blue and something about this particular hotel has Ashton hyper aware that he is very far from home. It was odd, he thought earlier in the day during check in, that he felt so foreign to his surroundings for some reason. Of course the bus always ended up feeling more homey on tour but it was a rare occurrence that he felt so removed from the place where his feet held him up. He had figured the feeling would fade, figured it was just some bout of pre-show anxiety but walking through the room now, the carpet rough against the soles of his feet, he realizes it hasn’t left him yet.

Ashton doesn’t bother to look through the peephole before flipping the lock and pulling the heavy door towards him. He briefly squints away from the light in the hall but after looking back up, his hazel eyes lock with Luke’s sleepy baby blue. His lips are dropped into a pout and his hair is wild, like he’s been rolling around against the pillow that he currently has pulled against his bare chest. His forehead is scrunched up, obviously feeling some kind of distressed emotion but Ashton can’t exactly tell what specific kind. 

“What are you doing up, Luke?” Ashton asks through a yawn. If he weren’t so tired he would question why Luke is wandering the halls of their hotel without a t-shirt or something thrown on, it’s definitely a conversation they’ve had in band meetings before.

“Been feeling funny all day. Like, something feels off,” Luke mumbles, his voice coarse still from the show. “I can’t sleep.”

Ashton nods, wondering if Michael and Calum are also feeling the same way or if it's just one of those Luke And Ashton Things. He finds himself hoping it’s the latter but he’s too tired to reason out why. “You wanna try to sleep here?”

“Yes please,” Luke says quietly, already making his way into the room. He pulls the pillow (it's the one he travels with, the one that has the pillowcase his mom sent him from back home during the previous tour) closer to his chest as he steps past Ashton and wanders toward the bed. The whole situation isn’t entirely foreign to either of them.

Luke walks to the left side of the bed, always acknowledging Ashton’s preference for the right. Ashton pulls the hoodie back off and slips below the sheets, shifting closer to the center of the bed to meet Luke there. The room is darker than before since his eyes were still readjusting after the bright hallway light but he knows he’s moved close enough when his nose hits the edge of Luke’s pillow, his soft, warm scent taking over Ashton’s senses.

He’s starting to wonder if Luke is facing him or not, trying to decide if he's meant to be playing big spoon, when he feels Luke’s breath in little puffs against his cheek. Luke tosses his arm around Ashton’s waist, pulling them even closer so their legs tangle up together. 

“Your feet are cold,” Luke observes, his forehead knocking gently against Ashton’s. He laughs softly and lets his own arm drape around the Luke’s middle, his finger drawing in circles against Luke’s back. He hums at the action, nuzzling their noses together. 

“Everything good, Luke?” Ashton ignores both the previous statement and his own vaguely swirling thoughts in favor of tending to the boy pulled against his chest.

“Mmm, just feeling really far from home I think?” Luke mutters, sounding close to sleep. “Normally would just call Mum but I think it was a weird hour to call? Not sure what time it is over there but I texted her to ask if it was a good time and she suggested I come find you.”

Ashton laughs quietly, the arm around Luke’s waist tightening some. “Good to know Liz and I are on the same page.”

“Yeah, she likes knowing you take care of me. Told her I’m an adult and I don’t need taking care of, but it makes her happy.”

“Well it makes me happy to do the taking care so you’ve just gotta deal,” Ashton smiles, his hand lifting to brush away the curls from Luke’s face. 

“Came in here, didn’t I?” Luke sleepily smirks, still trying to play it smooth even through his exhaustion. “You feel like home, Ash. Anywhere in the world we end up, you’re always like walking through the front door after a long day.” 

Ashton bites his lip, wondering if Luke realizes the true weight of his words in his current state. He rests his palm against Luke’s cheek, his own warming when he feels him lean into his touch. “Think you feel a lot like coming home too, Luke.”

Luke yawns then and Ashton giggles as he brushes his thumb below his eye. “Can we sleep now?”

“Of course, Lu. Sleep well.” Ashton presses his lips to Luke’s forehead before shifting them some to allow him to pull Luke to rest against his chest. He feels him sigh against his skin before his breathing evens out in what feels like just seconds. 

And as he brushes his fingers gently through Luke’s tangled curls, Ashton can’t help but think that there might be another word for the way Luke makes him feel like coming home. But as his own eyes drift shut, he figures that’s a conversation they can save for the morning. 


End file.
